This description relates to generating obfuscated data.
In many companies, software developers work outside the production environment (e.g., an environment in which actual customer data is processed), and for security reasons they do not have access to production data. However, to ensure that their applications will run correctly with production data, they may need realistic test data during development and testing that exhibits certain characteristics of production data. To provide such realistic test data, a set of input production data can be obfuscated to ensure that no sensitive information is remains, and the obfuscated data can be stored for use as test data. The requirements imposed on obfuscated data may vary widely, depending on the needs of the project and the developers, the privacy policies of the organization, and even the laws of the country where it will be used. For example, data obfuscation may involve replacing or altering personal information such as name, address, date of birth, social security number, and credit card and bank account numbers.